


A New World

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Death, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~The day everything changed.~
Kudos: 2





	A New World

Black eyes burned in your mind. Black eyes. How could someone have pure black eyes? Your heart pounded, threatening to break free from it’s cage as you ran through the house, desperate to make it to the door before he did. Your mind was a jumble of thoughts, everything was wrong; it was like a nightmare come to life. How could this happen? What was happening?

A second before you hand closed around the doorknob, a giant hand gripped your hair, tugging you backwards with such force that you slammed into the staircase; the wind pushed from you lungs as you fell to the bottom step. Pain spread through your shoulders and down to your legs where you had made contact with the hard, polished wood. Your boyfriend came towards you, kitchen knife in hand, eyes like coal. The scream that bubbled forth from your stomach was cut short by heavy fingers as he closed his hand around your throat, blocking all noise and hope for air.

Michael lifted you up with preternatural strength until your feet were dangling above the floor. Your hands flew to your neck, clawing at his fingers, trying to break free. He laughed at your attempt and turned you easily in one hand, slamming you into the wall beside him. Your head cracked into the plaster and the edges of your vision blinked white.

Still holding your throat, he brought the tip of the blade across your cheek, cutting into the top layers of skin just enough to draw a bright red line. You felt the trickle of warm blood as it slid slowly down your face. Your eyes were wide, fear shaking through every inch of you. Your boyfriend grinned and bent his neck down to you. His tongue ran across the cut, lapping at the mess he had made. He stood back up and licked the last drop from his lips. “Oh, I’m really gonna enjoy this,” he said, his voice sending another wave of chill through you. It was his voice, the voice he used to say ‘I love you’, the voice he used to calm you, to excite you; but it was all wrong.

Tears sprung from your eyes as you struggled against his hand. It was useless, he was too strong. You were going to die. Without reason or explanation, you were going to die by the hand of the only man you’d ever loved.

Again he brought the knife across your skin, this time swiping it across your collarbone; the exposed flesh opening under the blade’s firm pressure. You cried out; a weak, pathetic, wordless cry that fell unanswered through the empty house. No one was coming for you. Why would they?

Giving up all hope, you closed your eyes. You didn’t want to see the blackness anymore, didn’t want to see your lover’s lips curled into that devilish smile when he plunged the knife into your heart. You just wanted it to end.

Maybe you prayed, it was hard to tell. Your thoughts soared in a thousand different directions, a hundred lists of things you’d never done, a thousand faces you’d never see again, a million questions that would never be answered. The tip of the cold metal blade pressed hard into your chest, slowly making it’s way through your flesh, cutting into you like you were nothing. The pain spread like a wildfire through your system and again you screamed. This time, your pleas were heard.

Your eyes shot open as the front door was kicked in, but your vision was blurry; shock and lack of oxygen setting in to finally pull you under. Your heart leapt when you saw the man, just a tall silhouette against the fading afternoon sun; but someone was here. Someone had come to help you.

The newcomer wasted no time. He ran forward, yelling at Michael to release you. His fingers only tightened around your windpipe; never moving his onyx eyes from your face. He wanted to watch the lights fade, wanted to see the moment your soul was set free.

A second later everything stopped. The hand on your neck loosened and Michael’s face crackled with bright orange and gold light. He screamed and crumpled to the ground, dragging you down with him. Your head hit the floor and everything went black.

A scream woke you before you even opened your eyes; your own voice piercing through your unconsciousness and ripping you awake. You looked up into hazel eyes that smiled sympathetically at you. You tried to move away, your legs kicking at the floor, but there was nowhere to go; the man’s large hand held you down as he pressed a bandana to your chest.

“Hey, hey, you’re gonna be fine. Just relax.” His voice was deep and soothing; he spoke softly, with a kind tone that told you he’d done this before. “What’s your name?”

Your eyes darted back and forth across his face, trying in vain to understand what had just happened to you. “Y/N,” you finally managed to say. Your voice scared you, it was shaky and raw. You coughed and cried out as the movement pulled at your wound.

“Y/N,” he smiled. “Beautiful name. I’m Sam Winchester. Everything’s going to be OK. You’re safe now.”

You shook your head, “But… his eyes…what…” Your questions were lost beneath a flood of tears that broke free, choking you as the trauma returned to you. “Is he dead?”

Sam frowned, his eyebrows knitting with concern. “Yes, Y/N. I’m sorry. Michael was possessed by a demon. He was going to kill you.”

“A what?” You pushed at his hand and sat up slowly, leaning back against the wall. You looked around, Michael’s body was gone, just a pool of dark blood remained where he had fallen.

“A demon. We’ve been tracking him for a few days. The girls that went missing this month, he’d been…” Sam paused, stopped by the look of panic in your face. He shook his head and gave you a tiny smile. “It doesn’t matter. You’re safe now.”

“But…”

The door opened again and another man walked in. He wiped his hands on a rag and shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans. “We good?” he asked Sam, giving you a quick glance.

Sam cleared his throat and looked at him over his shoulder. “Yeah,” he answered and turned back to you. “You think you can stand?”

You nodded and took his hand, letting him help you to your feet. Your head spun and you swayed, but Sam’s strong hands held you steady. You took a deep breath and fought back your tears. “What do I do now?”

“We’re gonna drive you to the hospital and they’ll fix you up,” said the other man, giving you a small half smile and a nod.

Sam led you outside, his arm across your shoulders, and his hand gripping yours. His weight across your back was comforting and you let your mind go blank; it was all too much to try and comprehend at once. This man had saved your life. Michael was dead. Michael was a demon. Demons are real.

You pulled away suddenly, your body reacting to the panic in your mind. “Demons!” you yelled, your voice flying through the open air. “Demons!”

Sam reached for you again, but you pulled back, your legs telling you to run. “Y/N,” he held his hands out in a calming gesture, trying to get you to relax. “Let us take you to the hospital.”

“No! I’m not going anywhere with you! You just murdered my boyfriend! He tried to kill me! Demons? Demons!”

“Sam, calm her down man.”

“I got it Dean,” Sam snapped, eyeing the other man quickly before turning his attention back to you. “I know this is a lot, believe me, but just come with us, I’ll explain everything in the car. Please.”

You nodded, agreeing silently. What choice did you have? You were bleeding and they had a car. You walked past Sam towards the shining black Chevy parked in your driveway and eyed the other man who stood by the driver’s side door. “And who are you?” you asked finally.

The man sighed and opened his door. “Dean Winchester, nice to meet you. Get in.”

The hospital wasn’t far, but Dean drove slowly, the broken road making you wince and whimper in pain every time the car hit a bump. Sam was half turned around in the front seat, explaining to you gently about the world you’d just been exposed to. Monster were real. Vampires and werewolves, angels and demons, they were all real. People like he and his brother hunted them, keeping the supernatural world underwraps so that people like you didn’t have to worry about it. He went on and on, giving you the big picture stuff, letting you know that despite what had happened, you could move on and go back to your normal life; people did it everyday. You didn’t believe that. How could you move past this? Michael was your life and he was gone. What was left? How could you go on with normal life after you’d seen what you’d seen?

Sam walked you to the emergency room doors, stopping before the automatic sensor opened the entrance for you. He put his hand on your shoulder, calling your attention up to him.

“I’m really sorry this happened to you, but you will be OK. I promise.” He smiled sadly.

“I’m not really sure how that’s possible Sam, but… thank you. You saved my life.”

He pressed his lips together and looked down, “I understand. Listen,” he said, pulling out a card from his wallet and holding it out to you. “This is my number. If you ever need anything, even just to talk about it, call me.” 

You took the paper and looked it over. “Agent Bonham?”

Sam laughed, “Yeah, well, the number is real at least.”

You watched as the Impala pulled away, the Winchesters leaving your life as quickly as they had entered it. Your fingers fumbled with the card for a moment before you shoved it in your back pocket. Maybe you’d call him. Maybe you’d throw the card away as soon as you got home. Honestly, you didn’t know. You had no idea what would happen next, couldn’t even begin to imagine where you’d go. The only thing you knew for sure was that your life, your normal, happy, regular life was over. For better or worse, you’d been given a glimpse at a new world and there was no way you were closing your eyes to it.


End file.
